


Knife Sheath

by Blakdawn



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murder, One Shot, Sex Analogue, Short & Fucked Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakdawn/pseuds/Blakdawn
Summary: Seriously fucked up thing that I wrote for no particular reason.





	

Rising above her, Taylor held the knife aloft with both hands, relying on her weight to hold her down.

  


With no more than half a seconds hesitation Taylor brought the knife down, sheathing it in her. She screamed the pain and surprise forcing it out, and Taylor joined her, though her scream was low, guttural, possessive, she worked the knife around making her feel aware of the blade, then with an almighty heave Taylor pulled the knife out, fluids dripping from it onto her exposed stomach.

  


There was a pause, with no sound other than her whimpers and Taylor’s heavy breathing, then she pushed the knife in again, lower and this time began pumping it in and out, twisting the knife slowly, listening for her screams of pain, she pumped further and faster, repeatedly hitting her spine, stopping the knife from penetrating further.

  


This only spurred Taylor on, trying to break through that barrier and failing, her breath came raggedly and she seemed to be slowing, with one final roar Taylor plunged the knife in as hard as she could causing fluids of all kinds to spurt up covering the knife and her hands and the spinal column to break with a sickening crack and rather than scream all she could do was moan.

  


Taylor pulled out the knife and collapsed on top of her, the knife resting against her stomach, still sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments always appreciated.
> 
> BTW Tattooed Death next chapter should be up in two weeks, but no promises.


End file.
